Just a Daily Run
by Shattered-record
Summary: In which Steve is stressed because of the contract they're trying to get him to sign in Civil War, Natasha is worried, Tony is, as always, the source of most of Steve's anguish, and Steve can run like nobody's business. Which, in this case at least, might not be the best thing for him. Slight angst, mostly mundane though.
I gritted my teeth as I slammed my feet repeatedly into the rocky round. _We can't just sign the stupid contract! What about our rights?_ What is it about this that Tony doesn't understand? The colors swirled by as I pushed myself harder. No matter how much strain I put on myself, it never hurts enough, it never distracts me enough. One of the things I hate the most about the serum is no matter what I do my mind is clear enough for me to think. Sweat poured down my back. I barely felt it, I couldn't feel anything above the thoughts in my head.

"The safest hands are still our own." I insisted with a quiet intensity. Stark gave a pointed sigh.

"Well if we don't do this now, it's gonna be done to us later." He's right, unfortunately. If I had been the way I was before I got the serum, I would have at least lost consciousness by now. I almost wish I still would have. _The Government is run by people, people have motives, motives lead to destruction. I was made to be a showgirl basically, all thanks to the government, even though I was bred to win the war. Does Tony not remember the Vice President working with Killan? And now they want to kill Bucky! I won't just sit and watch my best friend die again. Not now, not ever._ I took a deep shaky breath.

"I don't like it…" I moaned softly.

I slowed until I stopped. Looking around I saw nothing but dense forest and a thin dirt path. No one was in sight, which is what I wanted anyway. I checked the pedometer on my watch which Sam taught me to use a couple of months back. I had only run fifteen miles. I screamed as loudly as I could, something I can't do as often as I like. It's a great stress reliever. I stopped for a couple minutes, breathing in the fresh mountain air. The sky was changing from blue to orange slowly, but I continued on the path. It's not like it really mattered what time I got back to my apartment anyway.

 _Right, left, right, left. God… What would Bucky do if he were in my position?_ I tried to think, but Bucky always followed along with what I did, as long as I would make it out okay. Usually I wouldn't, but that never stopped me. He was always there, no matter what I did. And now I'm being asked to not be there for him. There's only one way that this is going to end. I'm with him until the end of the line. I choose freedom. Now if Tony could understand, I'd be in great shape.

The earthy tones around me reminded me of a painting I did for my mother back when she was still around. Sure paints were expensive, but that didn't matter to her at the time. I wish I still had that painting.

Suddenly I felt a vibrating in my pocket. Natasha.

"Spangles, where are you? It's past midnight, you're not at your apartment, and we're all worried." Wait, what? It's past midnight already? And how does she know I'm not at home?

"Sorry Natasha, I'm out running and I lost track of time I guess. Last I checked it was only 7:30. How do you know I'm not at my apartment?"

"We sent Clint to go pick you up about two hours after you left. You didn't answer the door though, which was fine until I remembered that you have a curfew set for yourself. Hate to break it to you Cap; you're late. Anyway, we sent Sam after you, so you're going to get a ride home. Is that okay?"

"Uh, if it's all the same to you I'd like to continue my run."

"Steve, this is insane. You're going to faint from over exertion."

"To be quite honest with you, I'm not sure that's possible." I retorted. The sky didn't look dark enough with the stars shining so intensely, and that coupled with the moonlight made me able to clearly make out the path in front of me. Was I hungry? Sure. I had gone for longer without food though.

"Steve, you're going to go with him, you're going to eat, and then you're going to haul yourself into bed. I can tell Tony to reschedule the meeting tomorrow morning to later." I'd gone longer without food too.

"Sorry Natasha," I said, sighing softly, before hanging up. The phone had a tracker in it, but if I explained myself I was sure Sam would understand. An eight hour run and, while having become more mellowed out, was no closer to figuring out the answer to my problems.

 **Hey guys, me again. I know Civil War hasn't come out yet, but from the clip I saw I was inspired to write this. I feel like Cap would be really stressed about the situation, and when I'm stressed, I exert myself to the point where physically I can barely move. While I'm sure even Steve has his limits, It'd be more difficult for him to wear himself out, cause, you know, serum and everything. Anyway, I'm stressed, Steve's stressed, what else is new.**

 **Later Reader~**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, unless I was Stan Lee, in which case I would own Marvel, but I'm not, so I don't.**


End file.
